WILD ARMS 4 GENERATION
by neowind
Summary: The fate of the world is in the hand of a new generation of drifters. (chapter 2 is up PLEASE READ A REVIEW AND no flames but polite constructive commentaries are accepted)
1. Default Chapter

The drifter and the guardian of sorrow  
  
Info: Chapter one: The will of she  
  
Setting: Falgaia (a wasteland like planet full of desserts seas and little  
vegetation ) Baskar Colony (a town that has Indian people that worship the guardians) Characters: Vigoro: 18 years, blue eyes, green hair pale skin,dress like a cowboy whit a blue jacket that have a picture of angel wings on the  
back.  
Shane: 16 to 17 years old he is a priest apprentice (also know  
as a pillar in the game) he has brown skin and blue eyes blonde  
hair and dress like an Aztec .  
  
This information is for those that haven't play they game or has  
difficulties to understand  
if you are going to rate this fic please don't  
make sarcastic remarks and insults of any kind you can express  
your opinion without  
Insulting thax you for your cooperation.  
  
I don't know how it started and less how is going to end but there no  
turning back now.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The bow of she  
  
Young drifter : huff huff huff  
  
The sound of crashing doors can be hear from a far the young drifter is running for his life.  
  
Young drifter: Damn why this I take this assignment in the first please well huf huf It least the pay is good.  
  
The door of the dungeon close and the young drifter escape  
  
Young drifter: I fought I was done for (sigh ) oh well better get back to Baskar Colony and get this stupid statue to that mean old lady.  
  
Later in Baskar Colony  
  
Old lady: Were could that young man be ow! I just hate young drifter always with there hi hopes and all they make me sick  
  
Apprentice priest : Oh come on grandma Halle you say the same thing about my brother and he always come true at the end.  
  
Halle: Well mind your own problems Shane I am the one responsible for this and if he doesn't come here back we lost not only the guardian but also the only chance that we have of..  
  
All of the sudden the conversation is interrupt but the sound of loud foot steps  
  
Young drifter: Well I'm back .  
  
Halle: About time well do you have it or no.  
  
Young drifter: Well where the money .  
  
The old lady throws at him a sack full of money  
  
Halle: There you go now did you finish the assignment where is the statue  
  
Young drifter: Here it is .  
  
He hands the statue to the priest apprentice (Shane).  
  
Shane: See granny just like my brother.  
  
Halle: Well I see the rumor are true you are good well... mmmm that will be all you can stay in here for today young man.  
  
Young drifter: Thanx but please call me Vigoro that's my name not young man.  
  
Hale: Yes well Vigoro you can stay here if you want to.  
  
Later that night.  
  
Woman (1): Did you hear.  
  
Woman (2): Yes is so exiting I can't believe that Vigoro is here.  
  
Teenager (1): Man he so cool.  
  
Teenager (2): Wow do you think he will sign an autograph  
  
Halle: Its time to start the ceremony Shane bring the Sorrow idol here (the statue that Vigor bring)  
  
The town people gathered in a cave that there is inside the town they all bow down to what it appears to be a stone sculpture people dress in white start to light some candles other start to dance the traditional dance of Baskar Colony the rest of the town people pray to what they call the substance of the world.  
  
(The substance of the world a power that control the world that this story is been told the substance of the world take form by the power of human subconscious and is transform into a guardian a being that control one of the substance of the world fire wind hate hope and the like.)  
  
Halle: Now lets pray to the sorrow idol so that he chose one of us to be his master.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Vigoro: What is all the fuss about? Man is this town weird or what.  
  
All of the sudden he look at the cave and start to see light coming from the ground and a voice full of pain specks directly to his mind  
  
Voice: help me ..he.l. me... h... I am....ple.s..help.hel.me  
  
Vigoro start to see images of the world of Falgaia been destroy the pain of Falgaia enter the drifters heart, then he sees images of a person holding a spear battling what it look like another man with the same spear he sees the two man battening and then when the fight is over he sees a couple of people he knows well in front of him bleeding and crying to be free from the curse they call Falgaia, then a woman come close to him and say gently in to his ear (this is the future that you humans desire so this is what I shall give you pure and complete sorrow you do not disserve this land of  
Falgaia the woman give him an evil smile and then he sees all go black darkness deeper then the night it self then he hear the voices of people crying woman scramming man begging for help children asking for help all of  
the sudden is was to overwhelming for the young drifter.  
  
Vigoro: What I don't understand what the heck is going on?!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inside the cave  
  
Town people: The Guardian is waking up. Oh dears guardian save or land. Save us. Please we beg of you.  
  
Then the statue start to shine and to summon what it look like firefly's  
and they start to gather in front of the Apprentice priest.  
  
Halle: Amazing the guardian is resonating with you Shane  
  
Shane: Me but I am an apprentice how.  
  
Then all of the sudden the young boy start to hear a gentle voice speaking  
to him.  
  
Mysteries voice: Young one proves your strength to me prove that you are the one to hold pure sorrow prove your self to me Soria Galliiat the guardian of sorrow.  
  
Shane: I ..i. don't know what you are talking about.  
  
Halle: Shane you most be strong like your brother remember you are a priest you have the power to summon the hydra to help you and the power of the medium I give you.  
  
Then the young boy close his eyes and gather straight he knew there was no  
other way.  
  
Shane: Brother give me courage  
  
The battle start Shane summon the power of the hydra and using the arcane that his medium proved him he won after a finishing blow of his wind arcane  
  
Soria Galliiat: You have prove your courage but still you are not ready to unleash my true power you most experience sorrow in his true form I shall give you some of my power and when you are ready summon me you most be ready next time you summon me I shall be inside of you if your soul is not ready..  
  
Shane: What will happen tell me.  
  
Soria Galliiat:.......  
  
The young one start to see an image of a new Falgaia but still he felt it was a Falgaia fool of sorrow and pain still the image he sow was beautiful  
a Falgaia green full of oceans and flowers but it was an empty dream a  
dream full of sadness that was he could interpreted.  
  
Shane: Answer me what will happen??!!  
  
Soria Galliat : ......  
  
After a moment of silence the being call Soria Galliat took a human for and turn into a woman her face what full of sorrow his eyes purple and her green hair moving with the rhythm of the wind and slowly she enter the body of the young priest.  
  
Shane:I feel your sorrow please I beg of you stop..stop.  
  
The boy scream in sorrow but the guardian didn't listen she force her self  
into the priest soul. Soria Galliiat : I am....help me ...he.me I am...th.e.....po..we...to sa..v....help.me....  
  
Shane: No stay away....noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!  
  
The Young priest fainted the town people take him to Halle house but for their surprise Vigoro the drifter was also in the same state that Shane was this encounter could be work of the hand of fate the young drifter the apprentice priest and the Guardian of sorrow this is only the start of a journey that will change there life more that it will change the world.  
  
Hi in the mountains of town a mysterious figure look at the scenario that was the night in that town  
  
Mysterious Figure: So it begins.  
  
The end of chapter 1 of 4  
  
Next chapter (2)  
  
My own regret  
My own self  
My own destiny 


	2. GENERATION NEXT

The Drifter and the Guardian of sorrow  
  
My own regret  
My own self  
My own destiny  
  
Do we exist ? .....what are memories?.....memories are sorrow  
  
We are a dream......They are the past.......i am sorrow  
  
( inside Vigoro dream)  
  
Vigoro: where i am....this looks like....no it ..it can't be...my hometown.  
  
Flashback  
  
Vigoro: mom...mom...don't you remember me  
  
Woman : Wo are you? What are you doing here.  
  
Vigoro; Mom don't you remember me its me Vigoro dad you remember me right.  
  
Man: get out of here or I will call the authorities we already told you we have no son.  
  
Vigoro: no this can't be happening...no no  
  
No this memory I fought I make it disappeared no no I don't want to remember please  
  
Soria Galliiat: you can't forget sorrow why. Why do you humans what to escape from sorrow there stop running sorrow will never disappeared .  
  
Vigoro: yes yes it can disappeared.  
  
Soria Galliiat: No you ignore it but eventually it will get you after all it is inside of you inside of all living being.  
  
W...a... up....wa...ke u....wake up wake up. Wake up  
  
Vigoro: no no I don't want to remember  
  
Halle: What are you talking about child.  
  
Vigoro: Where owwww! My head  
  
Shane:take it easy you been sleeping for three days.  
  
Vigoro: Three days oh no that means I miss my train.  
  
Halle: More important right now is the reason why you faint child.  
  
Vigoro: Right what happen I mean you were doing this weird ceremony and all of the sudden al went black do you cast a budu on my granny.  
  
Halle: YOU FOOOL!!!! HOW DARE YOU.  
  
Shane: Now Now grandmother remember your blood pressure.  
  
Halle: You idiot the reason you faint is because Saria Galliiat the guardian of sorrow enter you subconscious  
  
Vigoro: I see so you mean that statue I bring you  
  
After a five hour explenation of what guardians.  
  
Vigoro: (that was long) I see so those are guardians  
  
Halle: Yes now child I have a another assignment I want you to be Shane bodyguard and take him to westwood I will pay you 2000 Gella and the other 2000 when you return.  
  
Vigor: Wow you sure don't waste time in your clients (I wish it was the same whit here stories ) well I do need the money and west wood is not far away ok then is a deal.  
  
Halle: Good then Shane start getting ready.  
  
Shane: grandmother you mean Im goin to see Filgaia.  
  
Halle: Yes now hurry up will ya.  
  
Vigoro: What whit him have he never been out of this town.  
  
Halle: He is a pillar his only mission is..ow what I am telling this to you go and get ready.  
  
Vigoro: Someone is here  
  
(Vigoro take his grenade launcher and with the other hand he takes his magnum ) Vigor: Who are you?  
  
Sexy Woman: well its look like you got me handsome.  
  
Vigor: Who are you and what are you doing here?  
  
Sexy Woman: HAHAHAHAHA well if you most know handsome I am a member of the ark of destiny and I am the reporter of the magazine NAKED FILGAIA HAHAHAHAHU OH I am so sexy.  
  
Vigor: What the naked Filgaia what the heck is that ..oh I know you are that magazine that started the rumor of a alien invasion right  
  
Sexy Woman: Hahahahah well kinda  
  
Halle: What are you doing this are sacred grounds.  
  
Sexy Woman: Yes I know my next issue is about this holy place and man do I have a good scoop or what the guardian of sorrow what a great title  
  
Halle: What how dare you you  
  
Vigoro: Is that all you want then leave this place already  
  
Sexy Woman: tisk tisk I afraid I can't handsome you see when Stella Arian Loskrosky take on a scoop until I have finish I don't give up.  
  
Vigoro: ......What cant you possible want I mean you already sow what happened what more do you want.  
  
Stella: Well Vigoro is that your real name I want to see what is goin to happen to that guardian of sorrow  
  
The door open  
  
Shane: Ok I am ready..oh who are you.  
  
Stella: Well you most be the priest that posses the guardian of sorrow so tell me how does it feel to have such power inside of you handsome.  
  
Shane:...what  
  
Stalla: Now now don't be shy I just want to ask you some questions.  
  
Vigoro: Granny where are leaving don't worry I will take shane to westwood in one piece  
  
Halle: Before you go I want you to visit a place call the secret garden is north of here you will need a horse to make it so I shall give you the only horse we have..  
  
Halle was interrupt by Stella's laughter.  
  
Stella: HAHAHAHAHAH..HUHUHAHAHAH I horse dear I have a proposition if you let me go with you we can use my sandcraft.  
  
Vigoro: mmmmmm (a hard one but I think she wont bother so much I mean it is only to west wood I mean what can happen) there no prob whit mewhat about you Shane.  
  
Shane: I don't see why not my brother say that sandcraft are really expensive so this is one opportunity in a life time right.  
  
Stella: Then here we go I will be waiting out side.  
  
Halle: Well then Shane please be very careful and Vigoro here the money like I told you. You will get the other half when you return..here.  
  
Vigoro: ..this will do fine don't worry about the other half is not necessary well see ya granny take care.  
  
Shane: Bye grandmother take care  
  
Halle: Bye  
  
While there way saying good bye and there shadows disappeared in the yellow mist of the Westland only one Halle heart was full f sorrow and regret.  
  
Halle: If only you knew Shane your destiny.  
  
Then the old woman start to cry and bitter tears run thought her face  
  
Halle: Shane I am so sorry.  
  
Meanwhile in the sandcraft.  
  
Shane: Wow so this is a sandcraft is amazing.  
  
Vigoro: .... I fought it was going to be bigger.  
  
Stalle: this is a compact model well there is this secret garden this baby cant cross small gaps and it can be drive on normal ground not only in sand oceans so do tell handsome.  
  
Shane: Yes my brother told me that the secret garden is north from here and will have to cross a small pit is that ok Stalle: ok then here we go handsome.  
  
After 1 hour of serching they found the garden  
  
Shane: That's have to be it  
  
Vigoro: wow a semi green area whit a forest is so beautiful.  
  
Shane: in the past all Filgaia was a green and blue jewel but now...  
  
Stella: This will make a great scoop.  
  
Vigoro: Well why would Halle want us to come here.  
  
Shane: Sorry but it was I who wanted to come here ihear so many stories about this place.  
  
Vigoro:..I see....  
  
Young gambler: Hey you dare is that a sandcraft  
  
Stalle: No duh!!!!!  
  
Young gambler: yes i fought so look can you take me to Jolly Roger I will pay you 2500 gella for the trip is not far from here.  
  
Stalle: Well why not the more the merrier right but we have to do something here first ok  
  
Young gambler: Ok oh by the way my name is Domino I am the chapion of filgaia card game call Arm cards  
  
Vigoro: A card game how stupid I hear that there a tournament of that in Jolly Roger so that why you want to go there right.  
  
Domino: That correct and whit my medium here lucky hand.  
  
Shane: wait a moment my brother is support to have that medium what do you have it.  
  
Domino: Well is your brother Gallows right look guardians chose there users  
  
Shane: What do you mean.  
  
Domino: The guardian chose me..  
  
Kind flower girl: Excuse me what are you doing so close to my house.  
  
Stalle. Little girl this place here is yours.!!!!!!! Kind flower girl: Yes you are making a lot of noises can you keep it down place my flower need peace.  
  
Domino: Flowers?  
  
Shane: You most be Florina right.  
  
Florina: Yes...  
  
Shane: I am Gallows brother Shane do you know my brother.  
  
Florina. Yes he is the nice man that save my garden .  
  
Vigoro: Save the garden....?  
  
Florina: Please come to my home.  
  
After one hour of explanations question and bla bla.  
  
Shane: So Domino the guardian chose you like his new master  
  
Domino: Yes Gallows told me that it chose me and then he was gone I try to catch him but he was gone so I stay whit lucky hand since then  
  
Stella: I cant belive that your brother is the one that kill Lamiun my leader  
  
Shane: He didn't kill him  
  
Stella: Don't worry there are many member in the ark of destiny that think the same thing and I am one of then maybe some day I will uncover the true of who kill my fath...Lamiun.  
  
Vigoro: Well Shane lets get moving.  
  
Domino: So will you take me to Jolly Rogers.  
  
Stella: Why not is on the way.  
  
Florina: mmmm..m.m. I  
  
Shane: What is it.  
  
Florina: Can I go whit you .  
  
ALL:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vigoro: But why ?  
  
Stella: Who will take care of the garden.  
  
Florina: I have a dream to make Filgaia green again and staying here is not goin to happen I want to plant seeds all over Filgaia.  
  
Domino: Wow you are one brave girl.  
  
Shane: Where are only going to west wood and then we are going to return here are you Sure that what you want.  
  
Florina: Yes please here I can't pay you money but I can give you this heal berries.  
  
Stella: Well we do have a lot of people traveling whit us well what do you think Vigoro.  
  
Vigoro: Why not I mean there still plenty of space ok then hop on kid.  
  
Florina: Yes!!!! Thank you.  
  
Vigoro: Oh well next step Jolly Rogers!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mysterious Figure: Well that was quick I didn't think they will gather so fast soon the will of Hydes will be complete Sorrow, Happiness, Peace,Hate ,Indecision and then Filgaia will wake up from his Sorrow....soon Very soon.  
  
Next Chapeter  
  
True is a choice that you make.  
Filgaia's Requiem 


End file.
